mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
The MBMBaM Guided Sleep Experience for Spiritual Harmony
"The MBMBaM Guided Sleep Experience for Spiritual Harmony" was originally released on December 7, 2016. Description Lay back. Close your eyes. Prepare yourself for a journey into sleep, guided by the McElroy Brothers and sponsored by Casper. ASMR? You know it. Stunts? You betcha. Distinctive oil stink? No sir. WARNING: DO NOT LISTEN TO THIS UNLESS YOU'RE READY TO GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP. Outline 05:37 - Hi brothers, I live in a crappy college apartment, and I only have a twin size bed. When my girlfriend sleeps over, it is extremely uncomfortable to share a twin-size bed between two people. Our solution is to sleep head-to-toe with each of our heads on opposite ends of the mattress, sort of like Grandpa Joe and Grandma Josephine in Charlie in the Chocolate Factory. Our friends think this is extremely weird, and that we should just sleep like normal people. Should I conform and sacrifice a good night sleep? Note - I am an incredibly light sleeper. -- Harry Best 08:45 - Dear brothers, I recently had a moment of clarity, and realized that I behave exactly like the first nameless extra to die in a horror movie. When I hear a spooky sound inside the house, or outside while camping, I will grab a torch (that's a flashlight) and go investigate, sometimes even calling out, "Who's there?" While I was with my girlfriend, I heard a noise, and found myself saying, "it's probably nothing," like the boyfriend in every pair of soon to die amorous teens. Can I stop myself from dying in like the first twenty minutes, or should I come to terms with my gruesome attention-grabbing demise? Thank you. -- Nameless Extra In Newcastle 17:59 - Y - Sent in by Dylan Box, from Yahoo Answers user John, who asks: What time do horses go to sleep? And do they sleep in beds 23:59 - ASMR Segment 30:43 - My girlfriend and I usually have pretty busy days, so every evening we generally just spend unwinding with the same ritual: put on some TV, cook dinner, get high, eat dinner, have sex, and then sleepy time. For a while we have been watching Diners, Drive-Ins, And Dives, which has had some... unexpected psychological effects. Recently, we had some rare time off work together, and were having sex outside of our nightly ritual, and my girlfriend paused to say she needed to turn the TV on for background noise, and turned on an episode of our go-to programming. Since then, I have been increasingly worried that we may have, through rewards of food, drugs, sex, and sleep, accidentally instilled some sort of Pavlovian conditioning where we associate the sound of Guy Fieri's voice with pleasure. Neither of us are attracted to men at all, so it's definitely not Mr. Fieri himself; rather, we've just come to find his voice a nice backdrop, like a white noise machine, but a weird and gross man. Should we be worried about this, or are we good? -- Berry B 41:22 - Griffin's Tower Stunt 45:40 - Housekeeping 46:50 - Justin Counting Quotes Trivia * You guys have no idea how hard it was to write down these questions without nodding off. Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Special Episodes